


Angry Bird

by Batty for the Wing (Deanie95)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCAU - Fandom, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angry Bird, Butt implants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Batty%20for%20the%20Wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Move away from the door and let me at him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Bird

“Move away from the door and let me at him!”

“Dick!” Tim yelled, struggling to hold onto the extremely angry man, “Just take a minute to breathe and—”

“I'll take a minute to breathe after I strangle that asshole!” Dick yelled, squirming in the teens grasp, “You won't be able to hold me back forever!”

The acrobat pulled an arm free and reached for the doorknob of Bruce's office, but was pulled back by another set of arms. Damn!

“C'mon, Golden Boy. Give it a rest already!” Jason snorted as he helped Tim pull Dick away from the door.

Dick snarled, “Not until I crush his testicles in my fist!”

Jason and Tim froze, then looked at Dick like he was crazy, “Dude!”

“Don't think you can convince me not to!”

“What don't you tell us why you want to eviscerate Bruce?” Tim asked as he stepped in front of the angry man to push against his chest, “At least give us a reason, Dick!”

“He—he—he—”

“He what, Dick?” Jason laughed as he grabbed Dick's shirt tighter, “Did he insult your intelligence like the rest of us?”

“He asked me if I had butt implants!”

Tim and Jason didn't mean to let Dick go. Honest.


End file.
